


Sakura gets what she wants.

by CaptainLenaSenpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sakura is pregnant, and he does cause he loves her, sasuke has to get her food, she gets cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLenaSenpai/pseuds/CaptainLenaSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Sakura has been pregnant with Sasuke’s child she has the weirdest food cravings at the most inconvenient times. Although surely Sasuke will get her what she wants right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura gets what she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Hey guys! This small drabble is based of this post. Please go like it, it’s such a funny post <3 And of course I don’t own Naruto lets be honest if I did all hell would break loose.
> 
> post: http://tenyai.tumblr.com/post/124038778722/guilt-trippinadmittedly-sakura-probably

Sakura clutched the pillowcase beneath her fingertips in obvious discomfort and softly sighed, she glanced toward the digital clock that read out in bright red letters 2:23am. Sighing once again she whispered in the dark to the currently shirtless man lying beside her. “Sasuke-kun..” She waited and no response. Glancing over her shoulder she shook him gently, “ Sasuke.” Said man furrowed his eyebrows turning slightly toward the pink haired female “Hn” He said in question wrapping his arm around her waist, voice still husky from sleep. 

Sakura tried to blink the sleep away from her eyes and continued “ I really want Ice cream and tartar sauce..” You see when your wife is currently 7 months pregnant she gets sudden cravings. He sighed through his nose and spoke as calmly as he could in his half awake state. “ Sakura...It’s 2 in the morning…”. Sakura sniffled furrowing her eyebrows in thought. She promptly closed her eyes and quietly sighed “ Ahh, you’re right, i’m sorry I didn’t mean to be so…” Opening her eyes while staring at the wall in mock sadness “ ‘Annoying’ “

Annoying..

Team7. leaving her behind. Regret..

Sasuke’s eyes suddenly shot open. He shot up from the bed in his half awake haze stumbling over the bedsheets. Chin length hair thrown all over the place “ No no it’s okay i’ll go get it “ he said hastily grabbing a random black shirt out of the closet and walking out the door. Sakura chuckled to herself “Such a dork..”

Several moments later a wild eyed sasuke opened the door to their bedroom with several bags of ice cream and tartar sauce hastily placing the bags next to the bed and grabbing giving his lover a spoon he started taking all the flavors out “ I didn’t know which flavor you wanted so I bought all 7 flavors ! And the tartar sauce had three different- “ She cut him off with a gentle kiss “ This is more than enough. Thank you Sasuke-kun” She smiled.

Sasuke paused, then gently smiled at her.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I would be happy to see comments and Kuddos!


End file.
